Under The Stars
by Super-OMG-girl123
Summary: Japan and America are forced to fight and end up forgetting themselves in the war. Where did those feelings they use too have go...? character death, first fic please be kind


Japan stood there, facing who he knew was his enemy, both of them wielding guns. He locked his fingers tightly around his precious weapon, hating how cold it felt in the North American snow. Kiku glared at the American even though he knew he must have looked scared. He could see the way America's face had become solemn with despair.

Then it started, like lightning they were at each other like cats and dogs. Clawing and kicking at each other, trying to keep alive, trying with all their strength to kill the other. Japan had kicked the gun out of America's hand to the point where he wouldn't reach it, but America had bitten into Japan's hand. He dropped the gun hearing it fall to the ground with a metallic sound. That when things got bloody.

Japan quickly forced himself to face America as he gave a devastating blow to his stomach. America clawed at Japan leaving cuts that dripped droplets of crimson on his white uniform. They continued to beat each other bloody until Japan had forced America to the ground. Despite his size Japan was able to hold America down as he choked him. He squeezed tightly as he heard the gasps from the struggling American underneath him. He could make out the words that America was choking on, "I wish things were different" he said as I saw his eyes go howl and empty.

He was my enemy but I cried I let tears fall from my face; they stung the cuts on my body. He let go of the American as if his skin was acid, then he thought back to a different time, one long forgotten in all the death and war. A time where America and Japan were friends…or more?

"America-san?" Japan approached him from the side of his home, "Have you been out here all night?" he had a concerned tone.

"Yeah…'" he seemed distracted, as he stared at the sky with wide eyes. It was amazing the power of America's wonder lust; it had led to so many discoveries.

Japan took a seat next to America on the porch of his home; he looked up at up trying to find what America had seen to make him stare for so long. He searched everywhere but still couldn't pin point what could make someone look so awe struck. Finally Japan had to ask, "What are you looking at?"

America turned to meet Japan's gaze, "The sky," he said bluntly.

Japan looked very confused and disappointed in the answer "Yes I know that, but what about it?" he asked puzzled by the crude response he was given.

"What do you mean, 'What about it?' it's the sky, you don't have to look at it for a reason" he said it like a philosopher. Japan thought about it, but it had been a while sense he looked towards the sky just for the sake of looking. He saw the stars as they flickered and shined in the blackness of the night sky. He saw the moon out shine them all with its bright white glow. He saw America grin a cocky smile upon his face as he wrapped his arm around Japan and pulled him close.

"A-America-san?" Japan fumbled with his words as a warm kiss was placed on his lips. It was a short peck, but it felt like much more, the soft flesh of their lips touched and it was if a century had passed them by.

America blushed and turned back to the glistening night sky, his red cheeks glowing brighter than the moon it's self. Japan had understood what America had meant even without words.

"I love you too, America-san,"

That face that use to be so bright, so full of life and warmth, had fallen into an empty face. No smile, no cheerful voice, America had become no more…and it was all Japan's fault. He knew it was his fault that the nation he loved laid dead on the ground. He knew that as he picked up America's gun and brushed the dirt off the barrel. He knew as he lay next to the cold body hold America's frozen had.

He half wished he could've said goodbye to his friends and family, but they would try to stop him if he did. There was no turning back now, he held the gun to his head and let it fire.

It was England who found the lifeless bodies of his younger brother and Japan. There were wounds on both of them, deep raw cuts, a gap from a bullet in the side of Japan's head. It was disgusting, all the fighting that had gone on was as clear as that morning.

It was a sad sight; his beloved brother lay motionless on the ground, but then there was the oddness of his expression…why was he smiling? America, the man who swore he would never die was dead at his feet and he was smiling…

Then even stranger was Japan's face, smiling as well, his face had blood covering his cheek. A smile seemed so out of place here, among the face of the fallen. Even with all that had happened, even with all the killing that had happened, these two people…these two secret lovers.

Fate is truly cruel, leaving these two bodies. With their hands in twined in each others, under the sky, just staring at the stars. With the only light they ever had, had finally disappeared with the blue of the midday sky.


End file.
